


Other Half

by scamvnder



Category: AC3 - Fandom, Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed III - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: Hi hun. How about this for Connor and his smol little one. “You’re my other half.”“There’s no one else I’d rather have with me than you.” for the i need you prompt? The fluffiest the bettah!!!





	Other Half

“You’re my other half.”

The way your voice cracks under the pressure of the growing lump in your throat has Connor pausing mid-step out the door. He stiffens, shoulders taut under his white robes, his fingers readjusting their hold on his tomahawk. He focuses on the feel of the leather beneath his fingers, doing his best to suppress the surge of emotions that come forth because of your confession. 

“There’s no one else I’d rather have with me than you..” 

You try again, desperate to get a reaction out of him. His resolve is breaking. This would be so much easier if he felt nothing. His life is dangerous, he is dangerous. Exposing you to that kind of threat when he knows he has a choice between your safety and his feelings for you shouldn’t be up in the air the way it is now. He hasn’t had many good things in this life.He’s afraid that if he has you the way he wants you, you’ll crack under the strain. This is no life to be living, but there’s no denying his desire for you. 

You could be that one good thing. 

When he turns to face you, your breath catches. He’s stalking towards you with renewed purpose, callused hands from years of combat cup your cheeks with a gentleness a man like him shouldn’t be capable of reaching. When he was younger, maybe, but this war has worn him down. The man he used to be sometimes sneaks out beneath the reticence of an Assassin, and you cherish every moment he allows himself to be who he once was. 

He kisses you with a tenderness that’s all his own before leaning away. He pauses, and leans his forehead against your own. You seize the moment and reach out to touch his cheek, but he takes a step back before you can reach him, your hand left lingering in the space he once occupied. 

Brown eyes plead with you to understand, and maybe even forgive him for what he’s about to do. You want to soothe the worry from his face, but it’s no use. He may be standing there, but he’s already gone. He wordlessly turns and walks out the door, leaving you to stand there and watch.


End file.
